Codex entry: Hard in Hightown: Chapter Fourteen
} |excerptonly = } |name = Hard in Hightown: Chapter Fourteen |icon = Codex icon DAI.png |image = Tales tarot.png |px = 270px |number DAI = 60 |category DAI = Tales |location DAI = Winter Palace - Main plaza, north western corner on a fountain |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser |related = |text = By Varric Tethras The late Magistrate Dunwald's butler blinked as Donnen Brennokovic barged into the foyer. "Get Lady Marielle. Now." He headed straight to the parlor where the magistrate's collection was displayed. Wrapped in a black shawl, Marielle sauntered into the room and leaned against one of the glass cases. "Guardsman! What a pleasant surprise." "Where's Jevlan?" Her smile faltered. "Why do you think I would know? He's your partner." Donnen held up the note. "Your perfume, Lady Marielle." He dropped it on the display case beside her. "What were you doing in the guard barracks?" "I didn't leave the note," she said with measured calm. "And I don't have your partner." "But you were in the barracks." He stepped away to examine a display. "You told me Wagner wanted to buy the Magistrate's entire collection, but he said he was only interested in one blade." He opened the case. "And I think it was never in Seamus' collection. I think it was the sword meant to go right here." He pointed to the empty velvet-lined box. "I looked in the Viscount's records, and you've only been married to Magistrate Dunwald for about three weeks. You tell me who you're working for and where my partner is, and I'll see if we can't get you a deal with the Viscount's office. "The Chantry." Marielle closed the door quietly. "They sent me to Kirkwall a few months ago when rumors of the sword began to surface." She examined the note. "I don't have Jevlan. This was already on his bunk when I went to find both of you." Donnen didn't hide his scepticism. "You're innocent, but you didn't report him missing to any of the guards." "Someone took him from the barracks, serah, with no one the wiser. That doesn't seem strange to you?" She looked him in the eye. "Have you ever heard of the Executors?" "They're a myth." "A myth that kills." She sighed. "The Executors have your partner, and I think they have someone inside the City Guard. How else could they have gotten Jevlan out of the keep without being seen?" Donnen watched her fidget with her shawl. "Why were you in the barracks?" "I suspected the Executors had an inside man." She shrugged. "How else could they have gotten poor Comte De Favre to open the door to his killer? Since he arranged the sword's purchase for Seamus, he'd been hiding in his own home. The only people he'd seen were Seamus and you." }} ru:Кодекс: Трудная жизнь в Верхнем городе: глава четырнадцатая Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition codex entries Category:Trespasser codex entries Category:Varric Tethras (source) Category:Dwarven lore and folklore (codex)